Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle seat in which S springs are stretched in a leaf spring that is installed in a seat frame. This vehicle seat changes a cushion property of a seat cushion in conformity to body weight of a passenger who sits on the vehicle seat, and allows the leaf spring to rotate with respect to a seat cushion frame, and changes section modulus of the leaf spring in response to a rotational position.